Ow
by Integrity FTW
Summary: Today was going to be painful, but he didn't know that. Graire Twoshot.
1. Burns and Lunch

Gray fought back a cry as clenched his forearm with his left hand. The broach he had been working on landed on the ground with a _clang _after it had skid across his arm with a _sizzle _and the hammer he had been holding hit the floor with a _thud. _He felt the skin on his right arm burning through his hand, but his right arm was going numb.

"Gray?" The chief blacksmith, Saibara, noisily stomped down the stairs after hearing the clatter. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion at the orange haired boy clenching his burning arm.

"I-" Gray winced in pain and surprise as his grandfather interrupted him.

"What have you done?" Saibara's voice started to get louder and his face tinted red in anger. "You know how important that broach was! Now it is ruined! You call yourself a blacksmith?! How long have I trained you, and yet you continue to make careless mistakes?! Not only is the gift destroyed, but you're injured!"

"I made a mistake." Gray replied in a curt cold tone continuing to clench his arm tightly. "But you cannot scold like I am a child Saibara."

"Have respect for your elder's Gray!" He angrily retorted to his grandson's words.

Gray kicked the broach that lay on the floor against the wall which formed a crack down the middle, damaging the rare ore in the center. His eyes narrowed coldly. It took tremendous effort on Gray's part to keep from lashing out at his mentor.

"I'm…." Gray hit Saibara with his shoulder as he walked by, "…taking the rest of the day off." And with that Gray opened the door to the Blacksmith's and left, his hat pulled down concealing his narrowed eyes and protecting them from the heavy rainfall.

-

Cliff gasped at what he saw in his room at the hotel. His roommate, Gray, sat on his bed with a roll of bandage wrap and was examining a painful looking burn extending from his right wrist to almost his elbow. It wasn't the wound that surprised the young man though. The fact that Gray wasn't at work was the shocker.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!?" The brown haired boy gawked at the burn as he asked loudly.

"None of your business, just leave me alone Cliff." Gray retorted coldly as he turned so his back was to Cliff. He hadn't even looked up from his injury to reply. His hat was pulled down over his eyes, as usual.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at church or something?"

"I-I forgot my-" Cliff started than realized that Gray was trying to change the subject. "That's not important! Your burn looked like it was third degree! You should be at the clinic!"

A quiet knock interrupted the argument between the two young men.

"I heard yelling, Cliff," Ann's muffled voice came from behind the door to the inn room, "I'm coming in." Not a moment after was the overall-wearing waitress came in the room.

"What's going on?" She asked slightly tilted her head to the left inquisitively.

"Gray's hurt and won't go to the clinic!" Cliff squealed on his roommate like a child tattling on a friend in trouble.

"It's none of your business!" Gray insisted. He turned around revealing his fully bandaged right forearm. He moved it side to side a bit to demonstrate his point, "I'm fine."

Ann looked at Cliff with a concerned look, but said nothing. Cliff hastily picked up what he had forgotten, a book of some sort, than quickly exited the room with Ann, leaving Gray all by himself.

Now being alone Gray cradled his bandaged arm. It hurt…A LOT. But of course, Gray couldn't let Cliff or Ann know. They'd just make him go to the clinic and you know what? Gray didn't like going to the clinic.

-

I snorted, very annoyed. My flashlight was running low on batteries. Why hadn't thought of replacing them? Simply walking through mines was so much more calming than being around other people. A sigh escaped my throat as I stood up. Well I didn't really stand up; the ceiling was too low for that. While being hunched over I made my way through the mine back to the stairs.

The sunlight hurt my eyes, so I pulled my cap down a bit. It must have stopped raining. My eyes were focused downward avoiding the sun, watching the grass gently sway in the breeze with some raindrops still clinging to them. I took a few strides away from the mine entrance and could feel dirt underneath the bandage. Wearing a long sleeved shirt didn't really seem to protect my arm any more than my short sleeved one did. Taking a deep breath I could smell the steam form the hot spring. It might be a good idea to stop there before I head back to the inn.

"Gray?"

"Huh?" I looked up startled to see the blonde farmer who lived south of town, Claire.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" She asked. A basket hung on her arm. She looked ready for a picnic. I could feel her light blue eyes looking over me. "What happened to your arm?" I looked at my right arm. Sure enough the bandage could still be seen.

"None of your business." I hastily replied hiding my bandaged arm behind my back, realizing how much I disliked busybodies. A long silence followed. I wasn't about to break it. She was the one who started the conversation anyway.

"Well I'm going to hike up Mother's Hill and collect some herbs." She explained shaking the basket on her arm. Her long blonde hair blew in the wind, just like the grass I had been staring at earlier. "Can you still work with your arm like that?" Claire asked. Her voice only held simple curiosity.

"Of course, I'm just-I took the day off." I answered tugging my hat over my eyes, "You sure are nosy…"

"Whatever." Claire replied, starting to turn. If I had bothered to look up I would have seen the slightly hurt look in her eyes.

Unfortunately I didn't and grunted in response. Claire stopped turning. Another silence came between the two of us. I braved a glance from beneath my hat and saw something unexpected. The farmer had turned back around. She seemed to be contemplating; she was looking up, not at me. Suddenly her gaze returned back down and at me. I hastily messed with my hat and looked away.

"Hey, I-well I packed a lunch for myself while I was hiking and I think I brought too much." Claire was grinning like a child who made a silly mistake, "I could really use someone to share it with…and you have the day off…." She trailed off looking at me hopefully.

_Why is she still bothering me? Shouldn't she just storm off like everybody else? What's that stupid grin doing on her face? You're not supposed to smile when you make mistakes._

I opened my mouth to decline the offer when suddenly I found I couldn't. The way she was looking at me…The fact I hadn't eaten lunch yet….Plus some more time away from Saibara couldn't hurt. In the end I never even had to reply. My stomach did all the talking with a loud grumble.

Claire laughed. My cheeks got hot. Is there some trick that all girls know to do that to guys?

"I think you stomach says yes." She giggled some more. I felt my cheeks get even redder. How do girls do that?

"…Fine."

"Great! C'mon!" Claire grabbed my uninjured wrist and headed for the base of Mother's Hill. I watched her for a moment. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement and a smile spread across her face. The basket on her arm moved with each of her large energy filled steps. I could hear something sliding around in the basket. Lunch, perhaps? Suddenly I lost my balance due to the fact she was walking and I wasn't.

"Argh! Slow down or let go of me!" I complained as I gained my balance while stumbling after her. The only reply I received was an enthusiastic laugh.

I better not end up regretting this….

-

"That was actually pretty good." I spoke breaking the silence that eating brought. Claire and I sat near the edge of Mother's Hill peak. It seemed to be the only dry area on the entire mountain. The meal had included simple ham and cheese sandwiches and bottled water.

Claire smiled, "I made it myself." She stood up and scooped up her basket. "Well I better start collecting herbs!"

With extra bounce in her step she walked off. She didn't seem too concerned that I was watching her. I mean I was just watching her work, not staring at her butt or anything. With a sigh I leaned back only to find my elbow in a puddle from the recent rainfall.

I hastily got up, not wanting any other part of me to get wet, "Stupid puddle…" Suddenly I could hear a cracking, no crumbling noise. It was loud enough that Claire turned from her herb gathering to look my way. She gasped and her eyes grew wide.

"Gray!"

"Wha..?" I looked down to see what she was freaking out about only to feel it in my feet first. The ground crumbled beneath my heels. With the sudden loss of support my balance vanished and I felt my body falling backwards. I swung my arms trying to get back onto solid ground only discovering that I couldn't. Before I knew I felt air rushing past and the dreadful feeling of falling. Seconds seemed like eternities. I couldn't get myself to look down_. _

_Why did I have to sit near the edge? Getting wet isn't the end of the world. How high had the peak been? How much is it going to hurt when I hit the ground? Damn it! This isn't the time to be asking questions!_

And then it went black everything went black.

**-**

**Author's Note: I wrote this a LONG time ago! Like several months ago, but I found it on my flash drive, edited it a bit, and I thought, "Hm, should I upload it?" Eventually I decided I should ^^ I love Gray and prefer Graire to Grary. This is like the second fan fiction I have ever written, so I'm going to make it a two shot since this feels kind of out of date…I'm also almost done with the second part so stay tuned for an update!**


	2. A Hat

This was all my fault. Why had I been so selfish? If only I just minded my own business, Gray wouldn't be hurt…but no. I had to act like a little school girl and try to get him to like me. Now he probably hates me. I squeezed my knees, trying to keep myself from tearing up.

I felt a small ache start in back from sitting on the cheap stool too long. Just the idea of getting up and leaving made me feel sick with guilt. Looking up was out of the question also, even though I felt my neck starting to get sore. My shoes were dirty. Now drying mud covered them, despite how many puddles I ran through trying to clean them. My gaze slightly drifted from my feet to floor in front of the door. Sure enough my muddy foot prints dirtied the floor.

I swallowed. Maybe I could clean it up later, so Elli wouldn't have to. I kept my gaze low as I glanced at the small table next to the medical cot. Gray's hat was sitting there. It was also covered with mud. Doctor had put it there when he bandaged Gray's head. Without thinking I grabbed it.

How many times had I dreamt about seeing Gray take off his hat so I could look into his blue eyes? Now he was lying right in front of me, hatless and shirtless…and I couldn't even glance at him. I let a short bitter laugh escape my lips at the irony.

I was clutching the hat tightly in my hands. The material it was made of was thin and soft. I knew it must have been thick and sturdy at one point, but judging by how Gray always wore it wherever he went, it must be worn from all the years he's been wearing it. Wait was something written on the rim of the visor?

I brought it closer to my face. Then, squinted my eyes and tried to read the small print. I didn't care about what it said when Gray's scent hit me. It was…simple, but…unique. Almost like fabric softener, but mingled with the scent of mud and an odd aroma, that was like metal, yet much softer and pleasing.

I saw Gray move from the corner of my eye. Now he was going to see me holding his hat, no smelling his hat! If Gray doesn't already think I'm an awful person he definitely will now. I kept my head down, still not daring to look at him.

I heard a sharp, jagged breath escape his lips. My neck seemed to act on its own, making my head snap up and cause a loud pop from my neck vertebrae.

_Oh Goddess…_

My eyes shamelessly looked over Gray, his toned arms, defined chest muscles, and his messy light orange hair. I felt blood rush to my face. I was terrible. I don't know if I could have controlled myself if it hadn't been for the plain white blanket covering Gray from the mid-torso down. Then my eyes focused on the bandages, some wrapped around Gray's chest area due to two broken ribs and then the ones wrapped around his head, due to a semi-serious concussion. All the guilt was overwhelming. I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach.

My fingers tightened around Gray's hat as I saw his eye lids lethargically open.

"Wha…" I held my breath as Gray spoke. His voice was low, and husky. His left hand twitched, it was thankfully bandage free. His entire left arm reached up and made contact with his head. Gray's blue eyes widened and he lurched forward into a sitting up position, suddenly wide awake.

"My-" He tried to speak, only cutting himself off with a sharp gasp of pain.

"Gray." His head snapped in my direction. I saw confusion in his eyes as he looked at me. He then glanced down at himself. I noticed his cheeks darken.

"I'msosorry!" The words spilled from my mouth as I bowed my head feeling even more blood rush to my cheeks when I looked at the hat in my hands. I heard Gray slump back against the cot.

"Giv'e'at." Gray muttered. I barely heard him.

"What?" I asked, still keeping my head down. Gray inhaled slowly, like he was trying to control himself.

"Give. Me. My. Hat." Gray repeated through gritted teeth. I didn't want to give it back. It was soft and comforting in my hands, but…

"I'm afraid I can't let have your hat." Doctor's voice startled both Gray and me. I turned to none other than Doctor standing in the doorway. He gaze was on his plain clipboard and he seemed oblivious to the muddy foot prints on the floor.

"Why not?" Gray huffed, he was obviously ticked. He was looking at the ceiling, lying on his back.

Doctor seemed unaffected by Gray's icy tone, "Your head is in a rather…precarious state. It would be best to keep the number of variables in its equation as low as possible." He finally looked at, regarded me with a simple glance, then looked at Gray, "Your X-rays have finally turned out. It turns out the two ribs' break is not as serious as we thought, however, as I said earlier, we're still not completely sure about you head, due to the intensity of your fall. Remember the stiller you stay, the less pain there'll be." With that the raven haired man, left the room, not even looking down at the dirty floor.

I placed Gray's hat on my lap and looked at Gray.

-

I fell. That's what happened. After lunch, but…how did… I saw the movement from Claire. The thought of turning my head to look at her was unpleasant. Sitting up had already left it throbbing. Lying back done only intensified it. Hearing a small muffled sniffle was what forced me to.

The cheap, but somewhat comfortable, pillow was soft against my cheek. Pain from the base of my neck raced to the top of my head. I tried to keep my face straight as I focused my momentarily unclear gaze on Claire. The physical pain from my head seemed minuscule compared to this…feeling when I saw Claire's face.

Tears were leaking from her already red eyes. Her blonde hair was a frizzy mess and a smattering a mud smudges covered her face. She looked awful, repulsive even. But, goddess, I felt bad. It was my fault. I was stupid enough to fall off the side of a flippin' mountain after a girl kindly invited me to lunch only to end up in tears because of me.

"Stop crying." I ordered, a little meaner then I originally intended. How else was I supposed to get her to stop?

When she spoke her voice would cut off in an abrupt manner, due to her crying. "I-I want to, but…" Tears continued to leak down her cheeks, her gaze lowered.

"J-Just…Why don't you-" I grunted, frustrated at my unorganized thoughts. I shut my eyes, trying to ignore a slight ache in my lower left ribcage. I inhaled slowly, like Saibara taught, no forced me to do whenever I got angry while I was working. After sorting my thoughts I came to one conclusion.

Apologize.

I opened my eyes, looking at the mess of a farmer at my bed side. Honestly, I never thought much of her. She just recently moved to Mineral Town and didn't strike me as anything spectacular. But then again, nobody has ever seemed great to me. People were people; irritating, annoying, and just too much trouble to put up with.

Lying here though, looking at this girl I barely knew, it seemed plain to me that I was the more troublesome person in the situation. I've been a jerk. No matter how long I think, I doubt I'll be able to think of anything rude or mean this girl has ever done to me. And all I've done is cause her problems.

Something must be wrong with me. I've been nothing, but a pain to others and I have never felt the urge to apologize as strongly as this. This case must just be extra bad. Yeah that's it. I am forcing her to be in the clinic when she should be tending to her farm. Nothing else.

I let my gaze drift away from Claire, "I'm sorry. It's my fault." I couldn't trust letting my eyes drift back to Claire if I was to continue, "Just stop crying, it's making you look like an even bigger mess." Irritation ran through me as I realized my face was flushed. Gah, it's that stupid thing all girls can do, nothing more.

Slightly damp sleeves were suddenly around my neck, making the throbbing go up a notch in my head. I blinked trying to comprehend what was happening. Claire was hugging me. Even worse heat seemed to burn my cheeks, I swear it was almost as bad as when I burnt my arm, and I thought I heard my hat land on the floor. I'd have to give Claire a piece of my mind about that, but at the moment something else was on my mind.

I could feel some of Claire's weight pressed against my chest, especially my ribs. Her quiet sobs were amplified in my ears. Was that a headache I felt coming on? My shoulder's ached and the burn on my right arm seemed to decide it wanted more attention at the moment. Claire's weight slightly shifted against another area of my torso. I think there was a bruise there.

"Ow,"

Claire laughing, while still hugging me, didn't make it any less painful.

-

**Author's Note: There we go ^^ All done. I've never gotten a concussion or broken any bones in my life, so I hope my description wasn't too awful… I tried to keep the fluffiness to a minimum with this. Gray is kind of an insensitive jerk before you get to know him and I wanted to make it clear that, in this, he hasn't gotten past that stage. However I switched to his point of view during this partially because I wanted to make sure I made it clear he is in some denial that he at least wants Claire to be happy, or at least cares about her feelings. Plus, if I wrote this all from Claire's point of view it would have been much too fluffy. Forgive me for any grammatical errors, it's late, like almost 1 am, and I have a dentist appointment in less than eight hours, but I would not be happy with myself if I didn't finish this. Thank you all for the many positive reviews! Really, they mean a lot to me ^^**


End file.
